Love will come again
by Ilness.Illusion
Summary: A popular group and a not so popular group. enemy's forever. there's a new girl she goes to the not so popular group. Kai knows her but how. Kaioc Talaoc etc Rated to be sure.
1. Information!

Heeej my new story called Love wil come again. Hope you'll like it.

Author: Angel Of The Living Dead.

Rated: pg May go up.

Genre: Romance/Angst.

Title : Love will come again.

Summary: The popular group and the not so popular group. Leader Kai Hiwatari (popular group) Leader Blade Bey (not so popular group). Rachel Livanov new girl goes to the not so popular group. She knows Kai but how is the question. Kai/oc Tala/oc more pairings.

Persons of beyblade who are staring in the story::::

Kai Hiwatari

Tala Ivanov

Bryan Kuznetsov

Ian Valkov

Spencer Balcov

Johnny MgGregor

Enrique Giançiarlo

Oliver LeBlanc

Rei Kon

Max Mizuhara

Tyson Kinomiya

Kenny Miha

Mariah Sinama

Salima

Dunga

Joseph

Kevin

Gary

Steve

Eddy

Michael Starzz

Hilara Tanaka

Mariam

Kane

Ozuma

Lee

Robert

King

Queen

Emily

Jim

Goki

Brooklyn

Hitoshi

Claude

Voltaire

Mr. Dickenson

My Oc's:::::

Monica Hiwatari 16 years old

Marina Kaminov 15 yearsold

Mike Nans 15 years old

Tao Lang 16 years old

Rachel Livanov 15 years old

Larissa Kaminov 15 years old

Gin Bey 15 years old

Alek Lov 16 years old

Mikhael Nichk 16 years old

Blade Bey (Heheheh) 16 years old

Kyla Kon 14 years old

Lainey Wing 20 years old

Brenda 19 years old

Kaida Kinomito 5 years old

Akako Kinomito 16 years old

Kata Duho 5 years old

Lona Wing 15 years old

Kismet Gundam 18 years old

Rai Tami 16 years old

Kaiya Duho 16 years old

Malika Lovah 16 years old

Kisa Lian 15 years old

Kiska Lian 15 years old

Li-Mei Chan 15 years old

Leiko Monanin 15 years old

I already talked about that there are groups well here they come first the Popular group:::::

Kai

Tala

Bryan

Johnny

Ian

Spencer

Michael

Hilary

Mariam

Kane

Ozuma

Lee

Robert

King

Queen

Monica

Marina

Mike

Tao

Rai

Kaiya

Malika

Li-Mei

Leiko

Kisa

Kiska

That was the popular group now comes the not so popular group::::::

Tyson

Max

Rei

Oliver

Kenny

Mariah

Salima

Dunga

Joseph

Kevin

Gary

Steve

Eddy

Emily

Jim

Goki

Rachel

Larissa

Gin

Alek

Mikhael

Blade

Lona

Akako

The other characters are::::

Kismet

Kyla

Lainey

Brenda

Kata

Kaida

Brooklyn

Hitoshi

Claude

Info about the story::::

Brooklyn is together with Kismet

Hitoshi is together with Lainey

Claude is together with Brenda

Kyla is the younger sister of Rei

Kata and Kaida are best friends and won't appear that much.

That's it

Well I hope you like the real chapter that is coming this was just an introducing of my characters and the groups hope you get a little bit of it 'cause to be honest I don't get it anymore hehehehehe (grins sheeply)

Oh yeah you can flame but they do need a reason and please not flame me for my bad grammar 'cause I'm from Holland so me English is bad.

Well bye bye bye

Till next time


	2. Prologue

Heej this is the real chappie of Love will come again it won't be very long 'cause I don't have much time sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing so don't sue me I'm broke ok

Rachel Livanov was walking with her new friend Salima.

"So where are you from again???" Salima asked.

"Didn't I already told you??" Rachel asked.

"Yeah you did but I forgot sorry" Salima grinned.

"It's okay I don't mind anyway I'm from Russia" Rachel said smiling.

"okies" Salima smiled.

Salima began to tell stuff about their school. "Well we have a popular group their leader is Kai Hiwatari all the girls like him. Accept my group. We're the not so popular group our leader is Blade Bey don't mind the name he's Japanese. you don't mind hanging out with my group." Salima said

Rachel shook her head. "No why should I"

"'cause maybe they are going to bully you too" Salima said.

"I don't care I'll be just as mean back" Rachel said.

Salima laughed.

Rachel saw a girl crying. She was let's say 13 years old.

"Hey Salim who's that girl there??" Rachel pointes to the girl.

"Oowh that is Kyla Kon. Rei Kon is her older brother he's in our group" Salima said to Rachel well tried to say 'cause Rachel was already walking to the little girl.

"Heej who are you??" Rachel asked.

"I'm Kyla Kon you??" The girl said/asked.

"I'm Rachel Livanov. Who did this to you ??" Rachel asked/said.

"Kai Hiwatari and his friends" Kyla sobbed.

"can I ask what they exactly did to you??" Rachel asked.

Kyla nodded "yeah sure they hit me and told me that my brother was a loser and stuff like that and then I told them that my brother is way cooler then them and then they hit me and kicked and then they walked away laughing" Kyla sobs got worst.

Rachel looked at here and took her in her arms (not that way people) and took her to Salima. "where is her brother"

"With our group" Salima said and they walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Rei!!!!!!" salima yelled.

Kyla was crying in the arms of Rachel.

"Your sister" Rachel said to a boy with long black hair.

Rei nodded "how do you know that"

"I didn't knew that I just assumed it you have the same eyes as here" Rachel said.

"what's wrong with her??" Rei asked as soon as he saw his little sister crying.

"something with Kai and his friends" Rachel said handing over Kyla to Rei.

"Not again why can they just say it in my face" Rei said.

"Well I think your sister really loves you 'cause she took it up for you" Rachel looked at the boy comforting his little sister.

"huh?? What did she say then" Rei asked.

"she said that you where way cooler then them and stuff like that" Rachel answered.

"ooh" Rei said and looked at the crying form of his younger sister. "hey guys I'm going to call my mother and I'll go back to class"

They all nodded.

"but Rei isn't your next class with the ' group '??" Mariah said.

"ooh Fuck yeah it is" Rei cursed.

"Hey what's your next class??" Rachel asked.

"History" Rei answered "why???"

"Because that's also my next class" Rachel said.

"Ok I guess you don't know where it is" Rei said.

"Nop I don't" Rachel said.

"I'll show show ya just follow me" Rei said.

Rachel nodded.

They all said bye and Rei and Rachel walked away. Rei still with a crying Kyla in his arms. Rachel looked at Rei and asked. "is this the first time they hurt your sister"

Rei shook his head "no they always do it when they get the chance"

"why if I can ask??" Rachel asked.

"they are scared of my fangs and my eyes" Rei smirked.

Rachel looked at him "Is there something wrong with your eyes"

"Yeah when I'm mad they turn in splits" Rei still smirked.

"Cool and you've got fangs??" Rachel asked.

Rei nodded and opened his mouth.

"Wicked" Rachel said.

By now Kyla was home and Rei and Rachel were walking to their history class.

"So Rei who is that so called popular group??" Rachel asked.

"well there they are" Rei pointed to a group who where talking to each other and Rachel saw many guys and girls looking at them but you could see they weren't a part of the group.

"hey a new girl" A girl with blue hair said.

"Hey and she's with Fang boy" a guy with weird red shaped hair said.

A guy with crimson hair looked up he was obviously the leader. "hey you there come over here"

Rachel looked at him and then to Rei.

"go" Rei whispered. Rachel nodded and walked to the group.

"Yeah" she asked.

"What are you doing with that boy he's trouble" A brunette said.

Rachel shrugged.

"Anyway I'm Hilary" the brunette said "and that is Leiko that is Li-Mei that is Malika, Kaiya, Rai, Tao, Mike, Marina, Monica, Queen, King, Robert, Lee, Ozuma, Kane, Mariam, Michael, Spencer, Ian, Johnny, Bryan, Tala and our leader Kai. So who are you??" Hilary said/asked.

"who I am is none of your business anyway why did you call me over here." Rachel said bored.

"well we want you in our group and not in theirs" The girl called Malika said.

"why??" Rachel asked.

"'cause they are trouble" the leader said.

Rahcel shook her head shrugged and walked to where Rei was sitting. And sat next to him.

"what did they asked you" He asked.

well that was it please review if I get two reviews there will be a new chapter.

Hope you liked it bye bye

Angel of the living dead.


	3. Chapter one

Heej i'm back with a new chapter i said that if i get more than two or just two review i would put on a new chapter.

Thanks to AngelDranger, Gundam06Serenity and Queen of Fantasy.

AngelDranger: well here's the new chapter hope you like it.

Queen of Fantasy: Oops I didn't knew there was a summary familiar to my story.

Cool you have fangs and long nails. Aah my story is reviewed by a vampire!!!!!!......... that's so wicked ccoowl...

Gundam06Serenity: oow I thought I told you I had many Oc's well I guess I didn't then. Happy you like it. Here's your update and yeah Rei is cute!!!

Disclaimer: this isn't very nice who do people think I am of course I don't own Beyblade.

It starts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did they asked you" Rei asked as soon Rachel sat down next to him.

"Nothing much just that you guys are trouble and I should join their group" Rachel said "Is it really that worst between your groups??"

"yeah we're enemy's till the end" Rei said showing his fangs.

"If I can ask it how did you people uuh how do you say that enemy's" Rachel said.

"I think I understand though I don't know for sure anyway I'll try to explain it uuhm well you se let's put it down like this I can't explain the whole story I need some help with that well back to the point we became enemy's when we started high school we where a group and they were they hurt one of our friends so that's how we got enemy's we're going to Blade and Gin's house after school we'll explain the rest there" Rei said.

Rachel nodded at that moment the teacher walked in the class.

"good morning class" she said.

"good morning miss Ilm" The class said.

"today you have a test" Miss Ilm said.

"What!" Rachel yelled.

"ooh no you don't miss Livanov you couldn't study for it and I hears you had a B for it on you old school" Miss Ilm said.

Rachel just nodded.

"Well you can look a bit in your book" Miss Ilm said and handed everyone papers.

Rachel nodded and said "okay"

School was finished and Tyson, Max, Rei, Oliver, Kenny, Mariah, Salima, Dunga, Joseph, Kevin, Gary, Steve, Eddy, Emily, Jim, Goki, Rachel, Larissa, Gin, Alek, Mikhael, Blade, Lona and Akako were all standing outside.

"so we're going to Larissa's house then" Emily said.

They all nodded.

"huh I thought we where going to Blade and Gin's house" Rei said.

"yeah we would if my aunt and uncle wouldn't be there" Blade said.

"what the one with you irritating cousin" Akako said.

"yep" Gin said "anyway did anyone saw Rachel I mean she is part of our group right??"

They all nodded and just as Lona wanted to say something they heard yelling. They turned around and saw Kai and his group standing and they also saw Rachel standing and just as Tala wanted to kick her. She ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Kai looked shocked for a moment. Rachel turned around and walked away. She smiled at guys and girls of the not so popular group who stood there all in awe.

"hey guys what's up" Rachel asked.

"You just kicked one of the strongest boy in our whole school" Mariah said.

Rachel nodded then shrugged "they wanted proof that I didn't want to be with their group so I gave them it"

They nodded "uuhm do you have a car?" Kevin asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah why??" Rachel looked at Kevin.

"well we're going to my house" Larissa said "so if you'll follow us you'll know where you should be"

Rachel nodded "you mean I'm also going to you house"

Larissa nodded with a smile on her face "yep and you should feel honoured 'cause I don't take people much to my home"

"Duh" Tyson said "you're twin is in the popular group"

Larissa sighed "yeah well she didn't knew that yet."

"Actually I did" Rachel said "Well I assumed"

"Why" Larissa asked.

"'cause I saw a girl who looked like you very much"

"Oowh yeah that's her" Larissa said. "Anyway don't lose us on the way"

Rachel thoughtful for a moment then sighed and said "Damn there goes my plan"

They all laughed at the expression on her face.

They walked to their cars stepped in and drove away.

------in Rachel's car-------

"hey Lost Prophets with Sway on the radio cool" she said to herself and turned the music harder she softly song with the song.

"_When the sun comes down_

_When the rain wash away_

_All my hopes I can bring _

_To another day_

_Another day_

_When the trees starts to sway_

_And the wind makes them move_

_I can tell that _

_You don't know_

_To all the fight I've conquered and behold_

_The times have changed and I will now move over.... Slowly_

_But through it all I still feel lost without you_

_Hard to find a new soul_

_Her silence takes its toll_

Just sway 

_You don't know_

Just sway 

_You don't know_

Just sway And all you want is to find home 

_There's a light pausing_

_Feel the volume of the sky_

_Mark your place in time with another question. Why??_

_Time flickers in the light_

_Mark your place to be right_

_To all the fights I've conquered and behold_

_The times have changed and I will now move over...... slowly_

_But through it all I still feel lost without you_

_Hard to find a new soul_

_Her silence takes its toll._

Just sway 

_You don't know_

Just sway And you don't know 

_Just sway_

And all you wan to find is my home Just sway And you don't love Just sway And you don't know Just sway And all you want to find is home Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh Just sway 

_Just sway_

_Just sway_

"and that people was the new song of Lost Prophets (it's not true I think but I had to write something so) and now comes Beyonce with Naughty girl" The Dj on the radio said.

Rachel turned her radio softer and looked for the other cars.

"aah there they are I hope that we're almost there" Rachel thought.

Out of nowhere her ring tone begin to play.

"huh oh great who is stupid enough to call me when I'm driving anyway." Rachel said.

"yeah" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel is that you" a voice on the other line said.

"Heej Kismet how are ya" Rachel asked happy

"I'm great but I have a problem in a couple of minutes I'm going out with Brooklyn and I don't know what to wear" The girl called Kismet said from the other line.

"Heej girl you're like 18 you have with Brooklyn for what 4 years know and then you call someone from 15 years old to ask what you should wear" Rachel laughed.

"it's not funny ok. I'm gonna meet his parents and they are rich and I'm not so I was thinking should I wear something you know a dress or something or should I wear normal jeans." Kismet said.

"Did Brooklyn said what he wanted you to wear" Rachel asked.

Kismet just simply said: "no"

"then ask him and call me back later" Rachel said.

"ok anyway thanks for helping me" Kismet said

"I just said you should ask Brooklyn" Rachel said.

"I know I know but still" Kismet said

"ok"

"anyway I'm gonna hang ya speak to ya later" Kismet said happy.

"yeah bye bye" Rachel said and they both hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's it people hope you like and please review I know it's bad but hey if I'm correct this chappie is longer then the one before

I'll put the next chappie on if I get at least two or more reviews for this chapter

So bye bye

Angel Of the living dead..........


	4. Chapter two

Heeyyy! Sorry that I didn't updated earlier. I'm very very very sorry.

Thankies to: Jen-be blade-fan, AngelDranger, evezzz, Jixcne, Tikytikytavvi101, Precious-J and Mimi.

Answers to Reviewers:

Jen-beyblade-fan: Oops "" didn't realise that I spelled it wrong. Thanks for saying it.

AngelDranger: (is cleaning her room 'cause there lies confetti on the floor) Well here's more!

Evezzz: I hope you will remember the groups it's very confusing I know. I also forget the names and stuff like that sometimes. As for the question why Rei is in the unpopular group. I don't know to be honest but it will have a reason in later chappies.

Jixcne: Hehe. I loved the part where Rachel kicked Tala. Anyway here's the next update. Its just not very soon. Sorry. Oh and about Oliver's last name I've got it from Final Fantasy X2.

Tikytikytavvi101: Well here's the next chappie. Like your name do hope I spelled it correct.

Precious-J: Well here's the next update it just took a while. "

Mimi: Well here's my update. The reason I didn't update sooner was 'cause my school had exams. They really sucked. Glad you like my story.

I don't think I have anything to say…. Oh yeah if you're not busy could you check the fic of my sis. Here nickname is: Bryan is the best. Don't know the title of her story anymore. But it's the English one not the Dutch one. You can also read the Dutch one if you're Dutch that is.

Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade! **

Well let's start the chapter…..

-

Three minutes later her ringtone started to play again.

"yeah" She said.

"Do you know what he said" Kismet said angrily on the other line.

"Well?" Rachel asked.

"He said I could wear his training jacket with his baggy jeans and then he laughed so I hung up" Kismet said.

Rachel tried to picture her friend in her boyfriends training jacket and his baggy jeans and burst out laughing.

"Rachel it isn't funny what the hell I'm going to meet his parents and he says something like that" Kismet said.

"why don't you call Lainey or Brenda I know for sure they'll help you" Rachel said.

"Yeah… I could to that… I'll do it" Kismet said happily.

"Good hey I gotta hang ya I arrived at my friends place speak to ya later." Rachel said.

"Okay Bye" Kismet said and they both hung up.

Rachel stepped out of her car and walked to Larissa who stood glaring at a car. "Something wrong?" Rachel asked. Larissa ignored her and stayed glaring at the poor car. "Uuh what's wrong with her" Rachel asked Salima. "Hehe. That's the car of Marina her twin sister" Salima answered. "Oowh" Larissa answered "their not the best friends I suppose". Salima shook her head laughing "They where but then Marina took away her boyfriend and choose Kai's side since then they hate each other or well Larissa hates Marina. Marina actually tried to talk with Larissa here but she just huffed and didn't listened". Rachel nodded.

The front door opened and they heard someone say: "Larissa sweety come inside with your friends so you can drink something and are they all staying over because you know we are leaving for two days."

" Yeah mother I know and yeah they are all staying over except Rachel 'cause I didn't ask her yet but if she finds it okay then she'll also stay over" Larissa answered the woman.

"Okay now be good okay sweetheart. All of your sisters friends are also staying over so be nice to each other now bye bye sweety" Her mother said and steppen into the car where her husband was already sitting in.

"Hey Rachel you want to stay over tonight?" Larissa asked as her parents drove away. Rachel nodded "But I need to phone my parents and get my stuff." "Just phone them and one of our butlers will pick up your stuff or do you have a maid or butler of your own?" "Yeah I have one of my own I'll ask Giovanni or Rose to bring my stuff over" Larissa nodded "Well come on everybody what are you waiting for a written invitation to get in my house!"

Everybody laughed and together they walked to the front door.

Inside:

"Well, well look who's finally home" A voice said.

They all looked up. Larissa groaned and turned around to say something which she did. "Could you like for once just shut that mouth of you 'cause it's making me nuts" Larissa said. "Che you're not in a good mood today are you?" The voice said again. "You know I was then I heard your voice and my day is ruined" Larissa said. "So dear sister" she said sarcastic "just leave me the hell alone. Bye bye Marina" and she turned around and walked up the stairs shoving her sister out of the way as she walked upstairs. The rest followed.

Upstairs hey all sat around Larissa's desk. "So that was your sister?" Rachel asked. Larissa nodded. "yeah that bitch thinks she's the best" Larissa sighed. They all laughed. Larissa sighed again.

That night Rachel was wide awake thinking how it would have turned out if she met the popular group first would she be a part of their gang our would I still be part of this gang. She sighed. She decided to get up for a walk Larissa told her earlier that day that if she woke up that night she could go for a walk. So Rachel decided to do that. While she was walking. She heard someone mumbling. She looked around and saw Kai Hiwatari the leader of the so called popular group. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked. "I could ask the same thing" Rachel answered. "Fair" Kai said "I'm up 'cause I couldn't sleep you?" "Same thing" Rachel said. Kai nodded and turned around again "Come here" He said.

Rachel shrugged and walked to him. He turned around grabbed her pulse pulled her in front of him. "Kai is something wrong" Rachel said. "No… nothing wrong but look at the moon and the stars they're very clear tonight" Kai said. Rachel looked up and saw that he was right it looked very beautiful. "But why do you want to show me it I mean aren't we supposed to be enemy's or something" Rachel said confused. Kai nodded "Yeah we're supposed to be enemy's but I had a question" He said. "Well ask" "Why did you choose for the unpopular group?" he asked. "Because I don't believe that one group should be better than the other. Plus I never was someone who should be in a popular group I mean come on look at me do I look like a girl who is jumping up and down to become a popular girl." Rachel said. Kai shook his head "No true you don't. you're way to pretty to be one. Though I wish you had chosen my group." He said. Rachel turned around "look I didn't came here to make enemy's but the people in the unpopular group as you call them are nice very nice. I don't think I could handle being in a popular group most of the girl are stuck up and I was once part of a popular group you know. But it didn't work" Kai nodded and said "well I'm going to my room again to get some sleep. Maybe we'll talk again sometimes. Rachel nodded and Kai turned to leave. Rachel turned around again.

She looked up to heaven. "Why don't I remember anything. I know I already knew him but from what and why did he look so hurt when I said the reason I didn't choose for his group. Then one moment she was standing there the next she unconscious.

"Rachel wake up come on Rach wake up" Some voice said. "huh?" Rachel muttered. "thank god you're okay" the same voice said again.

-

I know it isn't very long and I'm very sorry. I am I'll try to update soon kay?

Well 'till next time

Buhbye


	5. Chapter Three

Hey I'm So Sorry I Didn't update earlier. But I had some things going on, so again sorry , I hope you'll forgive me :D

Anyway thanks to all the reviewers:

Bryan Is The Best, Skittles n'Sparky, Asavoka, G revolution, tala and kai are soo kawaii, CookieNCreme, Myst Taylor and jingy-potata

I Hope all of you will like this chapter too :D

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Beyblade, So you'll be very stupid to me.

Chapter 3.

"Rachel wake up come on Rach wake up" Some voice said. "huh?" Rachel muttered. "thank god you're okay" the same voice said again.

"What do you mean by 'Thank god you're okay'?" Rachel mumbled.

"Well me and Akako walked to the kitchen to get some food and on the way there we found you knock out lying on the floor" Larissa Answered.

"Ow" Rachel mumbled.

"Lets get some food" Tyson yelled "I'm Hungry!"

"Well when are you not hungry!" The whole group yelled.

"Uh Good question" and together they walked to the kitchen.

-In the kitchen-

"Aaw I Smell food!" (you can guess three times who said that ;D)

"And what are you all doing here?" Hilary said.

"Well miss bitch this is my house, therefore my kitchen so If I want to come here I can" Larissa huffed "get it!"

"Damn calm down sis, we are just getting something to eat"

"Well Marina screw you and your friends and get the hell out of house and go hang somewhere!"

"Excuse me this is just as much my house as it is yours so you can't just kick me out of it!"

"Well I think I can, you wanna know the reason?"

"Surprise me"

"Because you are a cheap slut and I'm not therefore I'm higher than you"

"well is you could hear yourself talking you wouldn't say I'm the cheap slut in this house"

"Excuse me weren't you the one who stole MY BOYfriend?" Larissa yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Is that still bothering you, what are you jealous because I'm better than you and your boyfriend, Sorry EX-boyfriend, liked me more than he liked you?"

"You are gonna shut the mouth of yours or else…"

"What else you're gonna hit me, ow now I'm scared" Marina mocked.

"Well yeah maybe I am gonna do that, you'll never know"

"And why not?"

"Because you're going to get the hell outta MY HOUSE!"

"well you know what sis…"

"what"

"I am going away, because if I'll stay here much longer I'll become like all your loser friends, and we don't want that now do we?" With that said Marina walked away.

"That…." Larissa began.

"Riss please calm down, you know you shouldn't let her get you like that, it's just some stupid, well come one let's get out of here" Blade finished.

With that said the 24 children walked to their rooms, and dressed themselves, or they took a shower.

-Rachel's room-

A ringtone started to play. Rachel got the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"AAAAHH!" someone yelled.

"whaaaa?"

"Brooklyn is making me nuts!" the girl yelled.

"Damn Kism calm down would ya!"

"OOHH,Fine!" Kismet said. "So What's up with my favorite little sister?"

"First: I'm not your sister now am I? Second since when do you have sisters?"

"Well you're right I don't have sisters, now wait I do have on"

"Who" Rachel asked confused.

"YOOUU!" Kismet yelled happily.

"ooowwkaaayyy" Rachel began "Ey Kism Did we grow up with a guy called Kai?"

"No not that I know, but maybe it was before the time you came to live with your parents you never know"

"Yeah I know" Rachel said disappointed.

"You know what I'll go and look some things up for you, gimme his full name please?"

"Kai Hiwatari"

"okay I do recognize the name Hiwatari from somewhere" Kismet began "Well as soon as I know somethind I'll call oki?"

"Oki"

" Good now bye bye love you and don't do anything stupid"

"buhbye love you 2, and I won't don anything stupid mother"

And both of them hung up.

"Rach you coming we're going to the mall" Mariah yelled.

"I'm coming" Rachel said.

-in the mall-

"Aaw shoppind I LOVE SHOPPING!" Mariah yelled hugging the other girls.

"Oh god not again!" Ray said.

"And what do you mean by that" Mariah turned around planting her hands on her hips.

"Forgot what happened last time?" Ray asked her.

"no I didn't but it won't happen this time, I swear"

"what happened last time?'' Rachel whispered to Lona.

"Well last time the popular group was in the same shop as we were for Mariah, So Mariah saw something but Hilary from the popular group also liked those jeans." Lone whispered.

"Well what happened?"

"Mariah got into a catfight, now I don't know If you saw her nails but you don't want them in your face or anywhere near you"

"So Hilary,"

"Yep she even bleeded, Ray had to get Mariah out of the shop before she could do more damage,"

"Ouch"

"uhuh, Though It was funny to see. I Mean Hilary didn't look so pretty anymore, while Mariah didn't have anything on her" Lona laughed

-with the popular group-

"Kai, sweety, something wrong?" Malika purred.

"No nothing" Kai Answered. Malika went further with looking at the clothes.

"Man you're lying" Tala his best-friend said.

"Well man screw you" Kai smirked.

"Yeah whatever, are you gonna tell me what's up or am I wasting my time with you?"

"Does Rachel looks familiar to you too?" Kai asked "or am I nuts?"

"Man I think both" Tala laughed.

"Ey man be serious for once"

"Well my answer is yes, and you don't even need to ask Bryan, Ian or Spencer because they'll give you the same answer, but let's think about serious shit later, I'm afraid your girl saw something she wants to have, so good luck telling her she gotta buy it herself." Tala smirked and walked away.

"Kai Look I really like this" Malika said.

"well then buy it" Kai told her.

"But I don't have my money with me," She said.

"well then put it back and buy it an other time"

"but Kai maybe it's gone next time,"

"well, fine I'll buy it but it's the last thing" Kai said.

" Yeah right" Ian said and walked away, while Kai bought the top.

"Go screw yourself Ian" Kai told him.

-At Kai's home-

Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan looked at old Biovolt pictures.

"I got the picture!" Bryan yelled.

"Huh?" the other asked and walked to him.

"Look you idiots the groups picture of the best trained fighters in whole Biovolt and look who's on it?"

"Rachel!" They all yelled…..

Well that's it for this time I'm sorry for the late and short chapter,

Please R&R. Hope you liked it…

Bye bye


	6. Chapter Four

Hi! I'm back with the fourth chapter of "Love will come again"

Uh from now on I'll try to update more often, but I'm lazy and sometimes I just don't have any inspiration… But I'll try it D

Uh thanks to my wonderful reviewers D this chapter is for you D  
thanks to: HeartlessDevil, Enigma, Alkira Sonoma, Wolf-Snow-Blossom and LoveMyFriends!

This chapter is special for you! D  
Hope you enjoy it! D R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade.

"blah, blah, blah" is talking  
'blah, blah, blah' is thinking  
Flashbacks are in italics

Oh and go and check out the stories of "LoveMyFriends" and "Wolf-Snow-Blossom" they are both under my favorites

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan looked at old Biovolt pictures.  
"I got the picture!" Bryan yelled.  
"Huh?" the other asked and walked to him.  
"Look you idiots the groups picture of the best trained fighters in whole Biovolt and look who's on it?"  
"Rachel!" They all yelled….._

"She was a team-mate of us?..." Spencer said.  
"Apparently yes" Ian stated sarcastically. Tala whacked him at the head "Shut up" Ian huffed and mumbled something about Tala being an asshole and that he wished him a painful death. "Valcov" Tala growled "Better start running before I kill you!" Ian looked at Tala and backed away from the glare that Tala was giving him "Eep" and with that he started to run. Tala slowly stood up and followed him, running as well. The three remaining boys sweatdropped at the sight.

Spencer sighed when he heard something fall

"Great" Kai mumbled "if they broke something I'll kill them both" "Kai easy there that was Ian who fell" Bryan said poking the boy beside him "How do you know that?" Kai said "it could be a precious vase of my mother or something like that" "It could be" Bryan began "But I heard an 'Eep' and after that a laughing Tala"  
Kai nodded "Than it was probably Ian that fell. But look we don't have time for this I'm getting their asses here and than we'll discuss things further" with that said Kai stalked out of the room.

Bryan and Spencer sighed.

"Do you thinks she remembers us?" Spencer asked sitting up from the bed and looking at the boy that sat opposite of him against the wall. "No I don't" Bryan said "The Rachel that we knew would have surely said something and this girl didn't even gave us a proper look"  
Spencer nodded "Yeah you're right, something probably happened when we escaped it's a wonder that we found each other again after a couple of years."  
Bryan sighed "Yes we got lucky, aah there they are again"

"Idiots" Kai sighed and threw them on the ground "You'll sit down, leave each other alone, we're going to discuss something's here and you two will SHUT UP! Got it!"  
Both boys nodded and mumbled a small 'yes'  
Kai sat down on the bed and said "So what are we going to do now?"  
The boys shrugged "I think" Spencer began "It's the best that we remain acting normal and we'll tell her eventually"  
"We should give her small hints, don't you think" Tala said "maybe it will make her remember us sooner"  
"That's a good plan" Kai nodded "We'll do that"  
"So we're just going to act normal and give her small hints?" Ian asked  
The group nodded "Yes" Ian nodded "okay that's fine by me, but we really should be going we said we'd be at the cinema at nine o'clock and that means we gotta hurry" Ian pointed at the clock on the wall.

The boys stood up, gathered their things and went to the cinema.

---with Rachel and in Rachel's POV as well---

I don't know them… do I?  
How come they look so familiar, maybe I shared a past with them. That could actually be possible, considering I don't remember my past very well. I hope Kismet will know something soon and else maybe I should ask my parents, although they probably won't answer me every time I ask them something about my past they ignore it and the only thing they say is : "Sweety when you were just a baby you were stolen from us and now we found you back, but we have no idea what happened with you in the meantime" and they start about something else.

That doesn't help much, or maybe I should just ask Kai, or Tala or one of the others. But they're my enemy why would they answer they probably only think that I'm nuts…. Maybe I am… NO! I'm not nuts, I'm perfectly healthy I just don't remember my past that is everything but that's cool. Because there will come a day that I will know every single and little thing about it. And I'll see who lied to me and who was honest.

I keep having this nagging feeling that my parents are indeed lying to me, but I can't prove it…

AAAAH! I'm getting nuts of all that thinking!

---end Rachel's POV---

Rachel felt something vibrating in her pocket and she was right Kismet was calling her.

"Yo" Rachel answered the phone.

"Yo to you too" Kismet said on the other side "How ya doin'?"

"Pretty good, you?" Rachel said.

"Me? I'm just Fine" Kismet answered "Only for the fact that meeting Brooklyn's parents was a disaster and the fact that I couldn't find any information on Kai"

"Kism, what do you mean by disaster?" Rachel asked getting worried.

"Like I said it" Kismet said "it was a disaster, look I'm standing in front of your door your maid just opened and right know I'm standing in your room, ready to tell you everything…" Kismet said.

Rachel turned around and looked at Kismet. "Kism you alright?" Rachel asked when she saw the tears streaked face of her kinda like big sister.  
"Sit down" Rachel patted at her bed. Kismet walked to the bed and sat down looking at Rachel "Tell me" Rachel said.

"Well…" Kismet began "the evening started just fine. I met his parents, they seemed a bit stiff but even that changed after a little while. Dinner was good, I ate with the right knifes and shit like that, I was doing well if you ask me. After dinner we went into the living room and everything was still going okay. Until….."

Rachel nodded "Take your time" she took Kismets hand in hers.

"Brooklyn's father said that he wanted to speak to Brooklyn in private, all of a sudden I hear Brooklyn yell and his father as well" Kismet said "Brooklyn came storming into the room, he took my hand in his, said to his parents that the money that they have was his money and that he would kick them out of the house. I asked him why, he told me they don't approve of you. So I said you're turning your family down because of me… that got him pissed of he yelled at me told me it was over. I run out of the house and took a cab to your house" by now Kismet was crying. Rachel hugged the older girl "Should I call Brooklyn?" Kismet sobbed "he doesn't want me anymore he made that clear to me" "I'm sure he does still want you, look I'm going to call him and I'll tell him to meet you somewhere and you two can talk it out okay?"

Kismet nodded "yes please, I don't want to lose him… He means so much to me… God Girl I love him…"

Rachel nodded "I know I will call him immediately" and with that said Rachel walked away to the living room where she could phone without Kismet hearing it.

20 minutes later, Rachel returned only with a distant look in her eyes.

"He'll be at the Princess-Moon-Waters (just a name I made up, meaning it doesn't exist in real life) in 15 minutes that means you gotta go know"  
Kismet nodded "Is there something wrong you look a bit spaced out?"

Rachel nodded "Yes I got a phonecall from…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of this chapter…  
It's kind of a cliffie isn't it… well I'll try to update in two weeks again. Saturday I'm going to Spain to visit family and I'll be there for 2/3 weeks, So after that I'll try to update, but I don't promise anything…

Well hope you liked this chappie

Please R&R people who will guess right who called Rachel will get a cookie and a Kai Plushie or an other plushie D  
people who review, will get 2 cookies D

So Please R&R

Buh-bye

Crystal-Water-Tears…. Yup I changed my name once again, this will be the last time I promise D


	7. important note

Hello, I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter.

I just wanted to say that I'm thinking about quitting this story.

My reason is, I lost interest to put it simply.

This only counts for the stories with chapters in it, the one-shots will stay at my account.

In the future I will write new stories but just different ones

.Ilness.Illusion.


End file.
